


Wonderland

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Kevin Keller is Iconic, M/M, anemia, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alice’s adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll is Betty Cooper’s favourite book. She wants nothing more than to fall down the rabbit hole and escape the reality of her abusive relationship and save her 3 year old son. Instead she finds her Mad Hatter, a mysterious writer with Anemia and the world becomes her Wonderland. But Wonderland isn’t real, and eventually Alice woke up.ANEMIA: A disease where a person doesn't have enough red blood cells.WARNING: This story contains graphic depictions of domestic abuse, this may trigger some readers so if that is you please don’t read x





	1. The Rabbit Hole

"Goodnight mommy." Zack mumbled as he rolled onto his side. Betty tucked his blankets up to his chin.

"Goodnight Zacky. Now remember, stay in your room. Don't come out no matter what. Okay. Promise me." Betty whispered.

"I promise." He whispered. Betty kissed his forehead and closed his bedroom door. She glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was 7:38. She had 4 hours until Max would come home. She looked over at the pile of dishes. Max hated it when they weren't cleaned by the time he got home. She turned the tap on, and the sink filled with boiling hot water. She winced as the hot water seeped into the cuts on her hands. Money was tight. There was never enough of it. Max always spent it on alcohol or gambled it away. She added a little of the dishwashing liquid to the water, careful not to waste it. She scrubbed at the dishes, hard. They had to be completely clean, no sign of food could be left on the dishes. As she cleaned, the clock ticked like a time bomb. Half way through the stack, she heard a loud, violent banging on the front door. Her eyes darted to the clock. It was only 7:46. What was he doing home? She thought to herself. She slowly walked to the door. She opened the door. Max was standing in the door way.

"Why didn't you leave the keys in the letterbox like I told you to!" He growled at her. He slammed the front door shut, and grabbed a hold of Betty's ponytail. He pulled her by her hair down the corridor. She gritted her teeth, desperate not to yelp or scream. The pain was awful, but nothing she wasn't used to.

"What are you doing home so early." Betty muttered. He looked at her, dead in the eyes. He had a bottle of beer in one hand, and in the other he had a handful of Betty's hair.

"I can come home whenever I like." He hissed. He threw the half full bottle of beer at Betty's head. She put her arms up to protect her head, and the glass hit her arms and chest. She screamed and she could feel blood on her skin. He pushed her up against the wall and begun to punch her. Her chest, her arms. She squirmed. She tried to move away. He went to punch her head, but she her head moved out of the way. Max's fist went straight through the wall. Zack's room was on the other side of the wall. His muffled wail drifted out to the main room.

"What does that little bastard want." Max spat.Max turned the corner to go into Zack's room, but Betty used all her strength to push him away.

"Leave him alone." Betty yelled. Max was stronger, and he pushed Betty to the floor.

"He's my son too. I can do whatever I want with him." He screeched. He pushed Zack's bedroom door open, and Zack had his blanket wrapped around his body. His tear stained cheeks were visible from the light in the hallway.

"You shut up kid. You hear me!" Max charged at Zack. He held his hand up. Betty ran after him as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough to stop Max from hitting Zack. It was hard. Betty could hear the sound of Max's hand on Zack shoulder. He began to violently punch Zack. Zack's screams filled the air. Betty managed to tear Max away from Zack.

"Get off of him!" Betty yelled. She began to scratch at him, desperate to get him away from her child.

"I'll be in the bedroom. You better be there in 10 minutes, or I'll put a knife to all of yours throats." He slurred. He stumbled out of the room, swearing on the way. She kneeled at the bed, and checked the child over. He had bruises all over him.

"You were such a good boy Zack, you stayed in your room. I'm so sorry baby, I'm sorry I let this happen to you." Betty sobbed, holding the child in her arms.

"It's okay mommy." Zack's lip quivered.

"No it's not, I shouldn't have let this happen to you." Betty mumbled.

"Mommy, tell me the story of Wonderland again?" Zack whispered.

"Wonderland is a place that Alice escaped to. It's a place where anything and everything happens." Betty smiled, she loved  _Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_. It was her favourite book. She loved the Disney animated version. She loved that Zack had an interest in it as well. Everytime Max got really bad, they'd watch watch  _Alice in Wonderland_. But if they couldn't, Betty would tell Zack the story. Except in her version, Alice never got in trouble with the Queen of Hearts. In her version, Alice fell in love with Wonderland and never woke up. She stayed there forever. 


	2. The Talking Door

Betty awoke to hear the front door slam shut. Max had gone to work. Betty sighed a sigh of relief, she wouldn't see Max until that night. She looked at her self in the mirror. She was covered in bruises and cut. They never healed, every day there was something. He'd scream and yell. He'd kick and punch. He'd hurl things at her, almost never missing. It was the same for Zack. Hearing constant screams and swears from his father, his soft skin covered purple bruises. Every morning when Max left, Zack curled up in bed with Betty. It was the only place he felt safe in the entire world.

"Good morning mommy." Zack whispered. He rested his head on Betty's stomach but shot back when Betty yelped in pain. He curled up on the other side of the bed, and started mumbling to himself. He hated loud noises. Anytime he hears them he pulls himself into a tight ball and tries to block everything out.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be loud. Mommy's just got a big bruise on her stomach." Betty mumbled. She pulled Zack in for a hug, and Zack squeezed her tight. Betty nuzzled her face into Zack's golden locks. 

"Mommy, I don't want daddy to come home." Zack muttered.

"What do you mean Zacky? You shouldn't say that." Betty asked him. Betty felt the same way, yet she was afraid that somehow Max would hear her. 

"Daddy hurts me. And he screams all the time. And he makes you cry, and that makes me sad" Zack whispered. Betty couldn't decide if her heart was breaking from hearing that Zack was in pain and scared, or if her heart was melting because Zack was sad that she was sad. Betty didn't know what to say back. This was happening so frequently that it was almost normal. She didn't have any friends. Max wouldn't let her have any. She didn't have anyone to talk to about this. Her heart beat increased when she began to count down the hours until he would be home. That's it, she thought. She got up, and counted the little money they had. Their life savings came to a total $369 kept in a shoebox. This could be enough for her and Zack to get out of Robertsville and to some other place. 

"Hey Zack." Betty whispered. "Do you know what we're going to do today?"

"No." Zack yawned.

"Today, we're going to go on a little trip. We're going to drive and drive until we find a new place to live. And daddy won't be able to find us." Betty sighed. 

"Daddy won't hurt us anymore, but if we want to go we have to go now." Betty said, and the two began to pack.


	3. Eat Me! Drink Me! Help Me!

Betty hurled the two bags that they had packed at the front door. She grabbed a few food items and added them to the door. Betty packed a few of Zack's toys in a plastic shopping bag and admired the stash. She couldn't think of anything else that she needed. 

"Okay Zacky. Are you ready to go?" Betty asked the child. Zack nodded his head enthusiastically. Betty threw the bags over her back, yelping as the heavy bags hit her bruises and cuts. Zack began to tense up again, but Betty quickly gave his hand a squeeze. She gave Zack the bag with his toys and they left the house. She didn't bother locking the door behind her. She didn't care if somebody came in and robbed the place. She was done with Robertsville. She was done with the life she had there. She and Zack walked a few blocks to the bus stop. Zack was tired, but he didn't complain. When he complained, Max would beat him. He was too afraid to complain. 

"What bus is going the furthest?" Betty asked the attendant behind the counter.

"There's a bus going to Riverdale, I don't think you can get any further. It leaves in 6 minutes." The attendant shrugged.

"To Riverdale it is then. Two tickets please." Betty mumbled. She handed over the money and got two tickets in return. She took Zack outside to wait for the bus. She saw a bus with the sign Riverdale, and she and Zack hopped on. A couple of the bruises were visible oh her arms and face, as were a couple on Zack. People stared and whispered. Betty got a seat at the back of the bus, and put Zack next to the window. She put their bags on the little shelf above them and got settled in next to Zack. The bus began to move, and Zack was in awe. 

"Look how fast it's moving mommy!" Zack squealed. Zack had rarely been in a car. They rarely left the house. Betty felt overwhelmed. She was finally leaving this world behind, however what she didn't know, was the monsters can follow. 


End file.
